Doute
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: La machine donne le numéro de Root. Encore. Pourtant, elle est enfermée dans la bibliothèque… Alors… ?
1. Chapter 1

Le personnage de Shaw ne m'inspire pas donc je l'ai tout simplement viré de l'équation. Tout le reste respecte la série TV (enfin je crois)

* * *

**Doute**

Finch fixa l'écran, les sourcils froncés. La photo d'une femme y était affichée, quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien…

_Flash-back_

_- Je n'aime pas l'avoir ici, si près de nous, Finch._

_La voix de l'ex agent de la CIA laissait filtrer un certain mécontentement._

_- Si elle trouve un moyen de s'échapper alors que je suis là dehors à surveiller un numéro, il n'y aura personne pour vous protéger._

_- J'ai conçu cette cage moi-même à partir de l'idée de Faraday et je peux vous assurer, Mr Reese, qu'elle est parfaitement sécurisée. Et quand bien même elle parviendrait à trouver une faille, le bracelet qu'elle porte à la cheville l'empêche de sortir du périmètre de la salle._

_Reese ne répondit rien, mais son expression disait clairement son insatisfaction._

_Fin du flash-back_

Et maintenant, la machine lui donnait le numéro de Root. Une fois de plus.

Malgré ce qu'il avait affirmé à Reese, sa première pensée fut qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de sortir de la cage, de se débarrasser du bracelet et de disparaître dans la nature, certainement déjà en train de concocter un plan de vengeance élaboré. Mais en allant vérifier, il trouva la cage fermé et l'oiseau au nid, feuilletant un ouvrage quelconque et ne lui accordant pas même un regard.

Perplexe, il avait alors douté de lui-même et, à nouveau, il avait aligné les ouvrages dont la machine lui avait donné le titre, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur dans l'ordre, noté les bonnes cotes. Mais non, c'était bien ce numéro.

Préparait-elle quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas encore mis en œuvre, attendant le moment adéquat ? Mais il s'était assuré que rien ne puisse lui servir d'arme dans cette pièce où il l'avait enfermée. Et la cage l'empêchait de demander l'aide de la machine. Ou même d'utiliser n'importe quel moyen de communication électronique.

Finch regarda l'heure et calcula que son partenaire ne serait pas là avant 45 minutes au moins. Sans doute ne se passerait-il rien durant ce laps de temps mais son inquiétude, elle, ne ferait que grandir et il se surprit à désirer la présence rassurante de Reese auprès de lui. L'ex agent de la CIA était probablement déjà réveillé de toute façon.

Il tendit la main vers le téléphone quand une pensée soudaine, glaçante, le figea en plein mouvement.

Il avait supposé que Root était le danger, sans même considérer l'autre alternative. Et si… ?

_Flash-back_

_Reese posa le plateau repas sur le bureau d'un mouvement brusque et les couverts s'entrechoquèrent avec un bruit métallique, faisant sursauter Finch. Bear leva la tête et gémit, reniflant dans l'air un parfum de tempête._

_- Un souci, Mr. Reese ?_

_- Rien de plus que d'habitude, Mr Finch, répondit sèchement l'autre._

_- Ça ne vous ressemble pas de vous laisser décontenancer par de simples paroles, quand bien même s'agirait-il de menaces. Vaines, si vous me permettez de le souligner à nouveau._

_Reese marmonna quelque chose à mi-voix en se détournant._

_- Je n'ai pas entendu Mr. Reese._

_- C'est parce que ce n'est pas _moi _qu'elle menace._

_Finch leva la tête pour croiser un instant les yeux orageux de son partenaire. Avant qu'il ait pu formuler une réponse, celui-ci siffla Bear et quitta la pièce._

_Fin du flash-back_

La main de Finch retomba sur le bureau, à côté du téléphone. Root était en sécurité dans la cage. Ils étaient les seuls à connaître sa localisation. La machine n'avait pas pu détecter de danger la concernant.

A moins que le danger ne vienne de l'intérieur.

Non, impossible.

La machine ne se trompait jamais.

Mais Reese ne ferait pas… ?

Finch ôta ses lunettes et se massa l'arrête du nez, perturbé.

Puis une nouvelle idée lui vint. Peut-être la machine essayait-elle de lui faire parvenir un message. Ni menace, ni victime mais… atout.

_Maman nous aime tous les deux_

Il grinça des dents en se souvenant du ton condescendant de Root. Il ne pouvait pas nier avoir ressentit une irrationnel… jalousie… envers sa relation avec la machine. Sa machine, sa création. Qui se tournait vers quelqu'un d'autre que lui pour une partie de ses opérations. Comme s'il n'était pas assez…

Finch secoua la tête. Délirait-il ? Il s'agissait d'une machine, pas d'un être capable d'amour ou de favoritisme. Une simple suite de commandes informatiques. Un programme. Elle analysait la situation et déterminait la meilleure manière d'agir en conséquence, mathématiquement, impartialement.

Cette pensée en entraîna une autre, qu'il n'avait pas voulu examiner jusqu'ici : empêchait-il la machine de sauver des vies en emprisonnant Root, comme celle-ci le clamait ? Avait-elle un rôle à jouer, à plus grande échelle, qu'il était incapable d'apprécier avec les informations en sa possession ? La machine avait-elle des plans précis pour elle, qu'il entravait ?

Finch se laissa aller contre de dossier de son fauteuil et fronça à nouveau les sourcils en soutenant le regard pixellisé de la photo à l'écran.

A SUIVRE...


	2. Chapter 2

Shibi : merci pour le com' Un plaisir de savoir que tu apprécies ce que j'écris ;) Je ne pense pas avoir fait de spoilers majeur de la saison 3 donc tu peux continuer à lire. Pas de Rinch dans cette fanfic mais j'ai une autre idée en tête donc peut-être dans une prochaine histoire ^^

* * *

Reese pénétra dans la bibliothèque de son habituelle démarche souple et silencieuse, une coupe de thé dans une main et un paquet de donuts dans l'autre.

- Hello Finch, avons-nous un nouveau…

Il s'interrompit en apercevant son partenaire, assis devant son ordinateur et la tête enfouis dans les mains.

- Finch ?

- J'ai laissé la cage ouverte, murmura l'informaticien.

Reese bondit, saisissant l'autre par les épaules et le faisant tourner sur son fauteuil, ses yeux et ses mains parcourant son corps à la recherche d'éventuelles blessures.

- Je vais bien, Mr. Reese, protesta Finch en le repoussant.

- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea-t-il.

Puis, une autre idée lui venant :

- Je croyais que son bracelet de cheville l'empêchait de quitter un certain périmètre ?

- Il a été modifié…

- Comment… commença Reese avant de s'interrompre. Non, ce n'est pas important pour le moment. Pouvez-vous la localiser ?

- …Oui.

L'ex agent de la CIA perçut l'hésitation de son partenaire et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Finch l'ignora et lança un programme sur son ordinateur.

- Elle est dans le centre commercial au coin de la 33e rue, annonça-t-il un instant plus tard.

Reese faisait déjà demi-tour vers la porte quand Finch reprit :

- Un centre commercial remplit de _civils_, Mr. Reese. Peut-être serait-il judicieux d'attendre qu'elle soit isolée. Ou de voir ce qu'elle a l'intention de faire.

Reese s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte et lança par dessus son épaule :

- Et lui laisser le temps de se procurer une arme ? Non, il vaut mieux agir le plus vite possible. Je me rends sur place, prévenez-moi si elle se déplace.

En descendant les escaliers donnant sur la rue, Reese réalisa que Finch ne l'avait pas immédiatement prévenu en constatant que leur prisonnière s'était échappée, leur faisant perdre de précieuses minutes. Il fut tenté de l'appeler pour lui en demander la raison, mais remit cette discussion à plus tard. Pour l'heure, il devait se concentrer sur la traque. Il aurait tout le temps d'interroger Finch quand l'oiseau serait à nouveau dans sa cage.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des com' :)

* * *

Le temps que Reese parvienne au centre commercial, Root s'était déplacée. Il établit la communication avec Finch et laissa celui-ci le conduire un bloc plus loin, dans un bâtiment qui avait visiblement connu des jours meilleurs.

- Quel étage, Finch ?

- 3e. Non, elle vient de monter encore.

Reese pénétra par une porte-fenêtre dont la vitre avait été brisée et s'engagea dans l'entrée, son arme à la main. Il emprunta l'escalier en colimaçon à sa droite, tous les sens aux aguets.

- Mr Reese, soyez prudent.

- Toujours, Finch.

Il y eut un craquement, quelque part au dessus de lui et il monta encore un étage. Il était à présent au troisième.

- Où est-elle ?

- Toujours au 4e, au fond du couloir de droite.

Comme pour confirmer l'information, Reese perçut un bruit sourd sur sa droite. Mais il était au mauvais étage…

- Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre dans l'immeuble, Finch ?

- Non, répondit brièvement l'informaticien. Mr Reese, où allez-vous ? ajouta-t-il en constatant sur l'écran de son ordinateur que son partenaire s'engageait dans le couloir du 3e étage.

- J'ai entendu quelque chose ici…

Il avança précautionneusement, pointant son arme devant lui, examinant chaque pièce avant de s'y engager.

- Mr Reese…

- Shhh, le coupa-t-il.

A nouveau, le même bruit sourd se faisait entendre, comme quelque chose qu'on traîne au sol. Il s'approcha encore et soudain :

- Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas me laisser accomplir ma mission sans venir me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Harold devrait mieux tenir son chien en laisse…

La voix venait de derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un mouvement brusque, prêt à tirer, mais il n'y avait personne.

- Intéressant, l'écho dans ce bâtiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, la voix venait de la pièce d'à côté et Reese se plaqua contre le mur, jeta un œil par l'ouverture avant d'y pénétrer d'un mouvement souple, balayant l'espace de son arme, cherchant en vain une cible.

- Contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas besoin de voir…

Et la voix semblait, étrangement, venir du sol cette fois-ci.

- …la machine m'indique la marche à suivre et il me suffit de me laisser porter. Elle ne veut pas vous blesser vous savez ? Mais je ne peux pas non plus vous laisser m'empêcher d'agir.

Reese tomba sur un autre escalier, ayant sans doute servi à relier les deux étages d'un duplex, et grimpa silencieusement à l'étage supérieur. Il aurait dû écouter Finch dès le départ mais il avait trop l'habitude de ne compter que sur lui-même. Face à Root, il avait besoin de toute l'aide qu'il pouvait obtenir.

- Parlez-moi, Finch. Où est-elle ?

- …Je ne sais pas, Mr. Reese. Je ne parviens pas à la localiser. Il semble que… la machine ne veut pas que nous la trouvions.

Il y eut un bruit de pas sur sa gauche et Reese s'approcha lentement, s'engageant dans un couloir, pour aboutir un moment plus tard à un éboulement bloquant le passage. Il fit volte face, s'attendant presque à trouver la jeune femme dans son dos, une arme pointée sur lui et l'acculant, mais il n'y avait personne.

Un rire lui parvint, semblant venir de l'autre côté de l'éboulement, puis il y eut une explosion et une pluie de gravas tomba sur lui dans un nuage de fumée.

- Mr. Reese ?!

- Je vais bien Finch, marmonna l'ex agent de la CIA.

La fumée retomba peu à peu et il constata que l'autre extrémité du couloir s'était effondrée, le prenant au piège.

- Je m'en vais maintenant, l'informa Root.

- Si vous faites le moindre mal à Harold… commença Reese.

- Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? Alors qu'il vient finalement d'entendre raison et de me libérer ?

- …

- Oh, je vois, il ne vous l'a pas dit. Vous savez, la communication est essentiel au sein du couple…

Il y eut un nouvel éclat de rire, plus lointain, puis le silence retomba. Reese fixa l'éboulement qui lui faisait face, immobile.

- Finch.

- …

- Je vois.

Sans rien ajouter, Reese commença à se creuser un passage, déplaçant méthodiquement les gravas.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissés des com' ça fait tjs plaisir ^^

* * *

Reese pénétra dans la bibliothèque quelques heures plus tard, encore poussiéreux. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, observant son partenaire, le visage impassible. Finch baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard orageux de l'autre homme.

- Voulez-vous expliquer, Finch ?

- Je ne peux pas dire que je veuille, non, murmura l'informaticien en réponse.

Il y eut un silence. Bear trottina jusqu'à son alpha et donna un petit coup de museau dans son genou en gémissant, percevant la tension entre les deux hommes.

- Je suis désolé, dit finalement Finch.

- Ça ne fait pas vraiment avancer la situation mais c'est bon à savoir, répliqua l'ex agent de la CIA.

Finch tressaillit à la sècheresse du ton. C'était inhabituel, venant de Reese. Mais la situation en elle-même n'avait rien d'habituel alors…

- Pourquoi, Finch ?

Et l'informaticien sentit sa gorge se serrer en percevant une note trahie dans sa voix.

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous convaincre de…

- La machine m'a donné son numéro ce matin, Mr. Reese.

L'ex agent de la CIA garda le silence, ajoutant cette nouvelle pièce à son puzzle mental.

- J'ai d'abord pensé qu'elle préparait quelque chose, naturellement. Mais tout était en ordre quand j'ai été vérifier. J'ai envisagé que la machine puisse nous donner son numéro pour nous la signaler en tant que… partenaire, atout. Mais c'était un scénario de science-fiction impossible : je n'ai pas programmé cette possibilité, et personne d'autre n'a pu accéder au cœur du code pour le faire non plus… L'explication la plus évidente, Mr. Reese, je n'ai pas voulu m'y arrêter au début mais…

Finch hésita. Reese sentit un déclic se faire dans son esprit au moment où la dernière pièce se mettait en place.

- Vous avez pensé que j'étais un danger pour elle, dit-il platement.

Finch leva les yeux et tressaillit en croisant le regard bleu glacé de son partenaire.

- Je vois, dit seulement Reese.

Et sans rien ajouter, il tourna les talons.

- Mr Reese… ? Mr. Reese, où…

Le claquement de la porte interrompit Finch et l'informaticien pinça les lèvres sur le reste de ses questions.

Où allez-vous ? Que comptez-vous faire ? Quand revenez-vous ?

Etiez-vous le danger signalé par la machine ?


	5. Chapter 5

Il commençait à pleuvoir quand Finch arriva sur les lieux. Essoufflé, il commençait à sérieusement boiter et la douleur grimpait dans son dos pour rejoindre celle de sa nuque, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il tourna à l'angle de la rue, s'engagea dans l'impasse… et s'arrêta net devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Reese, accroupi, leva les yeux en entendant quelqu'un s'approcher et haussa les sourcils en apercevant son employeur à quelques pas de lui. Comment avait-il… ? Il perdit le fil de sa réflexion en avisant son expression horrifiée et baissa les yeux sur ses mains, tâchées de sang, puis sur le cadavre à ses pieds.

_Flash-back_

_Pour la trentième fois peut-être en deux jours, Finch tenta de joindre son employé, sans succès. Avec un soupir, il reposa le téléphone. Bear vint poser sa tête sur son genou avec un regard compatissant et Finch lui flatta mécaniquement la tête, l'esprit ailleurs._

_Le traceur indiquant la position de Reese était bloqué depuis deux jours dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Ce qui signifiait simplement qu'il n'avait pas pris avec lui son téléphone, rendant impossible toute localisation – et toute communication par la même occasion._

_Était-il à la poursuite de Root ? Que ferait-il quand il l'aurait trouvée ? _Pouvait-il_ la trouver alors que la machine semblait la protéger ?_

_Prenait-il des risques inconsidérés ? Etait-il blessé ? Finch avait tenté de le trouver en examinant l'enregistrement des caméras de rues à l'aide du programme de reconnaissance faciale mais New York était une grande ville et Reese pouvait être n' importe où. Sans compter qu'il savait très bien comment se rendre invisible s'il le voulait. A l'heure qu'il était, il pouvait être en train de se vider de son sang dans une ruelle et Finch n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir._

_Il ne s'était pas senti aussi impuissant et désemparé depuis… Depuis le début de son partenariat avec Reese._

_Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû douter de l'autre homme. Ou exprimer ses doutes si crûment. Peut-être y avait-il eu un bug, et la machine avait donné le numéro de Root par erreur. Non, c'était impossible. Mais il y avait sûrement une explication, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envisagé et qui expliquait la situation tout en excluant que Reese ait l'intention de tuer la jeune femme de sang froid…_

_Le téléphone sonna et Finch sursauta, s'empressant de répondre._

_- Mr. Reese ?_

_- Nope, répondit la voix de Fusco, mais c'est la raison de mon appel. Un petit oiseau m'a dit que vous étiez à la recherche de wonderboy ? Je viens juste de le voir s'engager dans une ruelle._

_- Où, exigea Finch d'une voix tranchante._

_Fin du flash-back_

Finch s'humecta les lèvres alors que Reese se relevait. Il ouvrit la bouche, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait demander exactement, mais le hurlement d'une sirène de police lui coupa la parole.

- Les coups de feu ont dû être signalés, dit brièvement Reese. Partons d'ici avant que la cavalerie n'arrive.

Finch ne réagit pas et Reese referma sa main sur son avant bras pour l'entraîner.

L'informaticien fit le chemin jusqu'à la voiture volé par son partenaire comme dans du brouillard. Il monta sur le siège passager, attacha sa ceinture, mécaniquement. Reese démarra la voiture et ils s'engagèrent dans la circulation au moment où une voiture de police se garait de l'autre côté de la rue, gyrophare allumé. Finch fixa la lumière bleue qui clignotait dans le rétroviseur jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse quand ils tournèrent à l'angle de la rue.

Il frissonna en revoyant le visage figé de Root, déchiqueté au niveau de la tempe et du sourcil droit, d'une pâleur presque translucide qui faisait ressortir comme des veines de rubis les traces de sang qui le maculaient. Et Reese, penché sur elle comme un vautour, un ange de la mort.

Bien sûr, il savait en engageant Reese que l'homme était un soldat, un tueur. Il connaissait son passé sur le bout des doigts et il avait quand même pris le risque. Et depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, Reese n'avait jamais… Alors pourquoi maintenant… Avait-il…

- Vous tremblez Finch.

- J'ai froid.

Et c'était un mensonge, même si son manteau était gorgé de pluie et si des gouttes coulaient sur le verre de ses lunettes comme des larmes. Reese le savait sûrement, mais il ne releva pas.

- Nous serons bientôt à la bibliothèque, dit-il seulement


	6. Chapter 6

Un grand merci à Shibiboum qui me laisse systématiquement un com' ! Je les lis toujours avec plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer.

* * *

Ils se changèrent en silence, dos à dos. Reese lança dans un coin sa chemise et le regard de Finch suivit l'envolée de tissu clair. Elle s'abattit à terre comme un oiseau blessé, illusion rendue plus vivante encore par les traces de sang qui brunissaient déjà au niveau des manches.

- L'avez-vous tuée ? demanda Finch à mi-voix, peinant à boutonner sa veste en raison du tremblement qui agitait ses mains.

La réponse semblait évidente, mais il voulait entendre Reese le dire. Peut-être les mots donneraient-il un sens, une explication à cette situation intolérable.

Il sentit son partenaire se figer dans son dos, se tourner vers lui. Il refusa d'en faire autant.

- Me croirez-vous si je vous réponds non ? questionna Reese, amère.

Finch ne répondit pas et Reese se détourna à nouveau, continuant à s'habiller.

Finalement, l'informaticien alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et le tourna pour faire face à l'ordinateur. Un instant plus tard, il commença à taper sur les touches. Reese, le dévisagea, abasourdi.

- C'est tout Finch ? Pas d'autre réaction ?

- Que voudriez-vous que je fasse, Mr. Reese ?

Soudain en colère, l'ex agent de la CIA traversa la pièce et saisit le fauteuil par le dossier, le faisant pivoter pour obliger Finch à lui faire face. L'informaticien eut un mouvement de recul et une expression blessée passa sur le visage de Reese.

- Est-ce que vous me croyez capable de vous faire du mal maintenant Harold ? Parce que vous pensez que j'ai tué Root ? Est-ce que je suis soudainement devenu à vos yeux une sorte de bête sanguinaire ? Parce que c'est déjà ce que j'étais avant et ça ne vous a pas empêché de m'engager.

- Mr. Reese…

- Non, c'est à mon tour de parler, coupa l'autre homme. Et à votre tour d'écouter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, d'accord ? Je la suivais, je suis à peu près sûr qu'elle ne m'avait pas repéré, puis elle s'est engagée dans cette ruelle, il y a eu des coups de feu et quand je suis arrivé c'était déjà trop tard.

L'informaticien ne réagit pas, la posture tendue et les yeux comme deux portes verrouillées. Reese sentit quelque chose proche du désespoir l'envahir.

- Je sais de quoi ça a l'air… mais…

Il passa une main sur son visage puis, semblant avoir pris une décision, mit un genou en terre et saisit la main de son employeur dans les deux siennes. Finch écarquilla les yeux et tenta de récupérer sa main mais l'autre ne le laissa pas faire.

- Quand vous êtes venus à moi, Harold, j'étais déjà mort de l'intérieur et j'envisageais sérieusement de détruire ce qu'il restait d'une manière plus définitive qu'en me noyant dans le rhum. En fait, je m'étais fait à moi-même la promesse qu'après la fin de ma bouteille, je mettrai un terme à tout ça.

Reese s'interrompit un instant, comme s'il avait besoin d'organiser ses pensées. Mal à l'aise, Finch fit une nouvelle tentative pour récupérer sa main, sans plus de succès que la première fois

- Puis vous êtes apparu, reprit Reese, et à la note d'émerveillement dans sa voix, ont aurait pu penser que Finch était descendu directement du ciel dans un deus ex machina spectaculaire. Vous m'avez donné une raison de vivre, un but, une nouvelle vie. Et vous êtes au centre de tout ça, Harold, vous êtes mon point d'ancrage, la raison pour laquelle je vois chaque matin le début d'un nouveau jour. Sans vous je…

- Mr Reese… tenta Finch.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, coupa Reese, ignorant son intervention. Je n'aurais jamais fait quelque chose qui… qui vous fasse avoir le regard que vous posez sur moi en ce moment. J'ai besoin de ça, ce que nous faisons ensemble, de votre confiance. Je n'aurais jamais fait quelque chose qui risque de briser ça. J'ai besoin que vous me croyez Harold. S'il vous plaît.

Finch n'avait jamais vu Reese si vulnérable et il sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine. Gauchement, il posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de son partenaire et pressa une fois.

- Je ne l'ai pas tuée, Finch.

- Je vous crois, Mr. Reese.

Il y eut un moment de gêne, chacun semblant attendre que l'autre ajoute quelque chose, puis le téléphone fixe sonna, les faisant sursauter. Finch se leva pour répondre, sachant déjà de quoi il s'agissait probablement. Il écouta quelques instant, raccrocha, et se tourna vers Reese qui s'était relevé.

- Nous avons un nouveau numéro.


	7. Chapter 7

Guest : Je n'arrive pas à bien cerner le perso de Shaw, donc j'ai préféré ne pas tenter le diable et risquer le ooc.

Encore un grand merci à Shibi, tes com' me font toujours chaud au cœur :)

* * *

Epilogue

Finch hésita à l'entrée de la cage. Il s'était promis de rassembler les maigres possessions de Root et de s'en débarrasser aujourd'hui, avant que la pièce ne devienne une sorte de mausolée et que la présence de la jeune femme y soit à jamais imprimée. Pourtant, à présent qu'il s'était décidé à passer à l'action, il éprouvait une certaine réticence à l'idée de toucher les quelques vêtements, les draps roulés en boule au pied du lit de camp. L'idée même d'entrer dans la pièce le dérangeait après avoir passé tant de temps à s'arrêter sur le seuil pour déposer les repas, c'était comme pénétrer dans l'intimité de la jeune femme. Il n'était pas sûr de se sentir à l'aise avec cette idée.

_Vous avez avec la machine la relation que vous avez choisi. Elle respecte ça._

Finch pinça les lèvres. A nouveau, ce mélange de jalousie et de fascination l'envahit, mêlé d'autres sentiments qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter encore. La jeune femme avait interagit avec la machine avec une telle liberté, un tel abandon… Comme lui-même, au début. Quand il jouait à cache-cache avec elle, qu'il lui parlait comme à un enfant. Essayait de raisonner avec elle.

_Tu peux me voir ?... Oh, vraiment ? Combien de doigts ?_

La mort de Nathan avait changé ça. Il avait alors pris conscience de toute la portée de sa création, dans sa virtuosité et dans son amoralité, et il avait… prit peur.

Son téléphone sonna, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Il regarda l'écran avant de décrocher.

- Bonjour Mr. Reese.

- Hello, Finch. Avons-nous un nouveau numéro ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai des plans pour aujourd'hui.

Des plans ? Finch réfréna sa curiosité – il pouvait difficilement questionner l'autre homme alors que lui-même se montrait si secret.

- Pas de numéro, Mr. Reese. Je vous contacterai quand ce sera le cas mais pour l'heure, vous êtes libre comme l'air.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Finch ?

L'informaticien haussa un sourcil. Son partenaire était décidément terriblement perceptif quand il le voulait.

- Tout va bien, Mr. Reese.

- Vraiment ? Insista l'autre homme. Il y a quelque chose dans votre voix…

- J'allais nettoyer la cage, lâcha-t-il, presque malgré lui.

- Oh. Je vois. Vous culpabilisez toujours.

La réprobation voilée dans la voix de son partenaire le hérissa.

- Elle est morte par ma faute. Si je ne l'avais pas libérée, elle serait toujours là, à nous narguer peut-être, mais en sécurité.

- Elle est morte par la faute de celui qui tenait l'arme dans cette ruelle, rectifia Reese. Vous n'avez jamais voulu lui faire le moindre mal.

Finch ne répondit pas.

- Je suis plutôt soulagé d'en être débarrassé pour ma part, reprit Reese à mi-voix.

Il y avait une pointe de défi dans sa voix, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Finch s'offusque, le réprimande de se réjouir de la mort d'autrui. L'informaticien le surprit.

- Je partage ce sentiment, Mr. Reese. Il ne se marie pas bien avec la culpabilité…

Reese garda le silence. Finch pensa un instant qu'ils avaient été coupés, mais il réalisa qu'il entendait toujours sa respiration.

- Mr. Reese ?

- J'aimerais être dans la bibliothèque, murmura finalement l'ex agent de la CIA.

Pourquoi ? s'étonna Finch. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

- J'aurais posé une main sur votre bras ou votre épaule, pour vous montrer que je comprends.

Finch se figea un instant, imaginant la scène. Il n'aimait pas vraiment être touché, mais, à cet instant, il réalisa qu'il ressentait l'absence de ce contact comme un manque. Quand avait-il commencé à devenir émotionnellement dépendant de son partenaire ?

- Rien ne vous empêche de me rejoindre, Mr. Reese.

Il y eut un déclic quand Finch raccrocha sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Reese regarda un instant son téléphone, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Finch, Harold Finch l'obsessionnel de la vie privé, lui proposait de passer un moment avec lui sans y être obligé par leur travail ?

Un lent sourire étira les lèvres de l'ex agent de la CIA et il héla un taxi.

FIN

* * *

Envie de lire d'autres textes ? Passez sur mon site (_ alienorgauthier*doomby*com_) ou achetez mon livre (NOCTURNE, aux éditions Paul & Mike)


End file.
